


2 creaturs, 1 swamp, tru luv

by greyaise, OrangeCloud, Sugarsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Shrek AU, a stori of tru luv, goooooood shit if i do say so myself, its not my swamp, its not ur swamp, its our swamp, this is some good shit, thts me swamp toot otoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyaise/pseuds/greyaise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeCloud/pseuds/OrangeCloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsh/pseuds/Sugarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrekawa was a lonli boi..,,. , pr e c i ou s boy,.. .,  handsme ogre<br/>donkiwa ws jst a donkey….,, ., strong donkey..,., manly donkey..,.,</p><p>bt thy found luv in a hopeless plcce... a swamp ... thnk u rhianna</p><p>>>>>>>>> ((( thank you oikawamemesquad for creating this beautiful ship you guys are our inspiration)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 creaturs, 1 swamp, tru luv

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shrektacular: shrekawa was jst a boy……. but this is serious so he’s an ogre. ok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437138) by [oikawamemesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad). 



> lookin for a good time  
> we combined our shrines to shrek and shrines to iwaoi  
> evry nite i pray 2 eithr shrek or iwaoi...2nite i decided... **y nt both?**

Shrekawa was a lonli boi..,,. , pr e c i ou s boy,.. .,  handsme ogre

donkiwa ws jst a donkey….,, ., strong donkey..,., _manly_ donkey..,., rIPPED BARA DAD DY AF DONKEY fonkey fonk,, . uptown fonk…,, ., no wait thats skekawa oops.

 

1 dey donkiwa entred shrekawas swamp. ( the swamp ws a vollboll court. ((ths pg ;) ;)  )) ) and shrrkawa was jst chilin in hes want i mean sawnp

shrekawa sees donikwa wif his ees. Ees tht sin.

“WHAT R U DOIN IN MY SWAMP” shrekawa yell. not rlly yell tho bc donkiwa hot. he wants in swamp.

‘’FUK U’’ donkiwa yells too o,,  but what he sees wth hs eyes r…. .. . well he cnt see shi t bs obvs donkeys r color bling yknow bUT IT WAS bootyfool,,. wait its ful

“ths is O UR swmp n ow” donkiwa ses and shrekawa swoons. secretly bc shrekawa is scary ogr.e. ogres dont swoon bc they r onions. spicy.

 

Donkiwa wnts to cry of joy. liek u cri evrtyime. but he didnt!!!1!!1! bs hes na buff af donky and thst uncool

 

sundenly kegyooma entrs the swmp. shrekawa shouts. he mad.

 

“THIS IS MY SWMP” he screms. donkiwi is afrid. bt he still ses “no. ths is _our_ swmp”

 

shrekawa roar (liek tskkidinasouyr y’know lik rOOOAR R ((but nt the i luv u knd the mean knd like lol geddout of me swamp kegs))) and kegs fli tHE FUCK out swmp “lol swe r ve”

“tht sum good shit” donkiwa mutter

 

sUDDNKY!!!11!1!  (suddkinky ;) ;) )) donkinky ( ;) ) flussheds benthed his furry Y I F F cheeks (asscheeks (( sunkssed asschekks strong… strnger than old spice….))  lmOAOOOAOOOOOOO!!!!) and thnen he

 

. .. . .

 

kISEDSD SHEKWASO???’  B)

 

liP ON LIP ACtuOIN

nice layer of lip like a parfait (nt an onion bc this was tastee)

fUCKING NIFE

nice (CHORUS: RIght TH ETRe)

then after moar kssy kinknyss

ssy kssy LIP STUFF

shrekawa roar and ses “tuch me with ur fngrs donkiwa”

donkiwa cri. _“i dnt hav fngrs im a donkey fucktard”_ Shrkawa cres too.

“thn.,... T UC gh m e

#sinning t ur HOOWVS”  donkIwa thougyt _what tge fukc is a howvs_

“uif u  dnt hv hoowvsu se ths” shrekawa ses nd pulls out bredsticks  fro m olive garn from His assholh e bagbg. donikwa stares. “i go on dat e s but if thy dnt knw me… me nd my layers….”

“daz h ot” donkiwa ses. _so hot u could fry  and egg,, , (zizzzzle) shrekawa wanks. “hmu ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) whts ur kik bb? ;) ;) ;)”_

_“aftr 2day it will be ogreassslayer6969 ;)” Dunkiewa thoygh….’’Oh no..0 .00 00’’ while shrekawa said ‘’hah haggh and then whta?? ;))’’_

_“thn ths will tru lee be… **our~~!!** swmp”_ he whi s prs suedviely….seudvicely… not seducktivly...bc ducks rnt seckc….,,,.donkis r…,,,.

 

U could lamsto .. ..almots hera Smarh Moutsy  - All sTRS in the hte bkgor ung n shekrawa though tht ye s. donkiwicha was hsi all tsar. i mean star lol

 

**A/N:SOMEBOD ON CTOLD ME THE WORL WAS GON ROLE M**

**I ANT THE SMARTE TOOL IN THE HSIRd (credit 2 smashmouth!!!!!) (only song shrekawa nd dokiwa sex to)(only song they need amirhte)**

**(A/N AGAIN!!: smaSHMMOUGh IS THEB EBsT BAND EVAR xDDDDDd)**

then thy do the do in thir swmp (thy ble y vollyboll xcept insted of volleybells they shrekawa’s balls lol serve themm  donkiwa ace the blls right u p his ass ;) )

((earwzx as lube…)))(hot lam9)

 

Yhey (HEY GHEY HYE!!!!) did??? it. fAST. (Gotta gO FAST LMAOOOOOO!1!1!! XD XD XD ) whn donikwa entred shrekawa screm “NICE RECIEVE” 2 himslf bc he recieve donkiwa only giv...giv like santa… but his prsnt r _**DI CK**_

 

The sex was.. .. . _ **shrektacular**_. shrekawa’s swamp was never the same.,...m,.,...

 

……………..sOM BODY WANCE TOLD ME TH WOL WAS GON NR OLE ME I AIN THE SHRPMST TOOL IN DHTE SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE d

SHE waS LOKIING KINA DIUBN W HER FINGR AN HER THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF AN L on HZt ER 4hed…..

**;)**

based on a true storY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1q11!`~

 

**eN D??? ? ?**

**TO BE CONTUNEID MAUNEBE xD LMAOO!o!1!!! ge T wrekt**

**epelogue: ;))) shrekawa is einto the dONkyY. buT THE DONKYEIWA IS LEGIT IN HIML MAOO fuck my life why is this happening**

**Author's Note:**

>  **demonic chanting** S I N


End file.
